As technology advances, the number and variety of devices that are connected to communications networks are rapidly increasing. Each device may have its own respective vulnerabilities which may leave the network open to compromise or other risks. Understanding the vulnerabilities on each device on a network can be useful for monitoring or securing the communication network in order to prevent unauthorized or rogue devices from accessing network resources.